Withou A Doubt
by SoLovable61
Summary: AU InuKag & MirSan Just when life seems to have become nothing but a routine, her world gets turned upside down, when she finds out that things aren't always what they seem...


**Without a doubt **

**Chapter 1 – Our Fist In Counter.**

I am in prison, I am cold, I am hungry, I think I am dead or on my death bed or something and I think that I just punched the prince of this place. It was an accident really!

It all started yesterday, I was leaving my apartment, and it was a sunny afternoon it was like any other day, as I'd seen it through my window. I was walking down the stairs, getting the keys of my car out of my suit jacket, when I swear I saw a person walk through the wall!

A man, but when I blinked to try to brush way the tiredness form my eyes, he was gone.

I brushed the thought as my imagination. After all it was rather early and I hadn't had break fast yet.

A _person_ walk through the _wall_… maybe I've been reading too much lately, those darned fantasies of mine.

It was nothing, nothing at all. I had convinced my self and went on with my usual morning.

The apartment building I live in is rather big and has a gigantic parking space. My apartment is on the middle floor, the 13th floor to be precise. My apartment number is 66. It was rather creepy to walk around my apartment at night since it's also rather big, and dark. I can't walk around my own house without feeling the hairs on my back stand up. During the day, its fine since I'm not usually there, and when I am there I play music to entertain my self and to block out all the emptiness that resides there.

You see I live alone, my mom lives with my grandmother and younger sister (who is at the moment 17, and cannot wait to get out of the house) in Florida, Miami. I live up state, in the capitol Tallahassee. Which has buildings left and right, shops and clubs everywhere; hotels are also on every street corner that the eye can see. Office buildings are on some parts of the small area, that I live on but otherwise. Things around this area don't sleep everyone stays wide awake way into the morning. Kind of like New York without all the horns form the cars.

With no one to come home to at night, and no one to bid me far well in the morning, for me things have become dull and boring almost to a routine. The only things that haven't are the books that I read, each day something new to explore, and the same wish that comes with it.

My wish? To be in the books I read.

I didn't really realize that my wish would not only come true but would also become my worst night mare.

As I headed to my car, my old and rather funky looking car. I saw the man the one that walked through the wall (imagination, nothing else he didn't walk thought a wall!) walk up to a car – what I presumed to be his own car- and wave at me. He was a handsome fellow, no doubt about that, but what was a handsome man doing waving at me?

He looked no older than I did which wasn't really old, I am 24, soon to be 25. He was wearing an Armani, looking rather sharp, and clean. His hair could not be described as long nor as short, but simply there. The darkness of it was a sharp contrast to the eyes that where looking my way, his eyes were some how _different_ than any ordinary color. They were brown but a different kind of brown.

I felt my gut kick my stomach; my lungs yell at my nostrils for more air, and the bones in my knees curse the muscles that held me in my place. My whole body seemed to just freeze, at his sight, and I admit that it was his eyes that turned my whole being into ice.

Those two marvels, I thought it's hard to describe but his eyes they were sad and melancholy sort of brown. I realize that this is silly but they were!

They were just so _different._

I thought I was literally going to taste the dirt under my feet, when he smiled my way –I can only assume he was mentally laughing at my stupidity- then he turned into his car and drove away.

I can assure you that I'm not, absolutely, not the type of girl that goes around getting lightheaded at the sight of a man. Actually quite the opposite, I'm usually the one with the brute force punches and the temper to match. I'm not girly, by any means, I don't wear makeup, I don't parade around in my underwear hopping some male would fall at my feet and tell me that I am the goddess his pathetic existence has been waiting for.

No.

That is not me –and although the idea did come to mind during my high school years it has long been banished.

I am independent, I am strong, and I can cook!

All I need is a roof over my head, and I can work around anything that comes my way.

I made my muscles work as I saw him leave through the drive way leading to the animalistic city. Sitting in my car, I cursed him, for making me late. Putting my car key in and hearing that my car, old as it was, was willing to work today made me sigh in relief. I brushed away the thoughts of the man, and his weirdness with walls, into the back of my mind and locking it up with a nice big lock.

I made my way to work, eating, drinking my coffee, and trying to put on my stalking, as every woman who absolutely has to get up early must.

I'm a secretary you see, also a typist. So I don't see young men often and when I do see them they are either covered in pimples and have a pizza box in their hand or have drool coming down their faces and sticky fingers. I say that bring your child to work day was not necessarily the best idea, and would clobber who ever was the genius that thought of it. Anyway most of the men that come here, are usually old, ugly and full of wrinkles. Most come in suit and tie while those who don't come to deliver food for those who do.

As a secretary it's my job to do whatever it is that my boss says to do. Usually that involves shelves and lots of porky looking folders. Which is why there is a latter underneath my desk on the left hand side, I'm not all that small, but those shelves are at the least 6 inches more than my sizes, and I'm not a dwarf by any means, at 5' 6.

My office building was rather big, than again it is part waiting room. When you came into the building, depending on which side of course, there where elevators that once entering them you could see through the glass the rest of the lobby. Including the magnificent fountain that resided there in the center of the lobby. The fountain, with trees and different kinds of greens brought a touch of air to the other wise stuffy building.

My office was to the left hand side, of the elevator. Logical thing to do would have been to put the office right in front of the elevator but the builders messed up on the wires and had to arrange it so that it was on the left, or so the rumors say.

I made my way to the office which I have seen for the last 6 months. My office was big, as I mentioned before, it was also part waiting room. My desk was on the right hand side of a double door entrance, on the 25th and last floor of the building. The doors where clear and you could very well see any thing inside if you are standing on the other side of the floor. Across the railings that where there, if you looked down you could see and hear the fountain, that was located in the middle. It was beautiful. I always have loved that fountain.

Need less to say I was shocked, and mortified, when I came into work. To find the devilish man who had made my knees weak and my stomach turn, just at the sight of him, in my office, on my chair! Smiling as if he was god's gift to earth!

"You're in my chair!" Not the smartest thing to say, nor all that witty, but it was really all I could say. Since once again my stomach, my lungs, and my knees where in need of some looking into form a doctor since all three where not working!

The devilish man smiled, I cursed him out further, as I feared I had hit insanity. There was no possible way that I could be acting as if he where the only good looking mad I had ever seen. Because he wasn't! Well he was, as of recently... But that was no excuse!

"I was looking for the appointment book and the name of the person who worked here in order to give her my name and file an appointment." His voice, oh dear gods, I thought I might have melted right then and there.

Alas I would not give him the satisfaction, my hand was still on the door holding me up, since the door was rather heavy and need my support to open anyway.

"There was no need for you go through the things there. You could have been patient and waited for someone to come." There, sounding reassuring and strong, also rather ticked off, I spoke my words to him.

He looked surprised that I had answered him, that made me angrier than I had been before. He thought I was going to be like those other girls that threw them selves at him!

Ha!

I laugh at his thoughts! Well mentally I did.

He quickly perked up, "True, but someone came in here, saw me and told me to look for a binder that all the appointments where kept. You caught me right after she left and misinterpreted."

"True but you shouldn't do things others ordered you too," pure logic, spilled form my mouth.

"Touché, well I'm sorry how about you forgive me by going to lunch with me?" A line, one of those stupid lines that I could smell miles away.

"No, thank you, I have work to do," it wasn't a lie I usually did have so much work that I skipped my lunch break, and only ate some gram crackers kept in the kitchen.

He seemed stunned… at what I don't know. Was he that much of a player that he was never turned down by women before? Yikes! If that was true than this was someone I definitely did not want to get involved with.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said 'No, thank you'" He definitely looked shocked. I made my way to where both my desk and the man were standing. "Please remove your self form my working area."

He moved still in trance, towards the waiting area, and sat down. Still in shook.

I really don't see what the big deal was I only turned him down for a date, it's not like it's the end of the world. Obviously this guy did not take turndowns well, if he had ever been turned down that is, which he probably had, I can't be the only high strong female in the world.

I was about to ask him his name when my boss beat me too it. Now my boss isn't exactly your typical boss, she looked like she was at least in her early 30's but everyone new that she had to be at least in her late 40's everyone assumed it was because of plastic surgery. Others thought that she just took care of her self, then there was that crazy rumor that she was form another planet. Ridiculous, if you ask me.

"Inuyasha, I thought you where going to be here an hour ago," My boss asked

'Inuyasha, so that was his name…' I thought

"Um… yes, yes I was, but your secretary wasn't here," Inuyasha said, as if he'd known my boss for ages. Maybe they were related? Or had done business before?

"Ah, I see." Oh-uh that was a 'you-did-something-wrong-voice' which means that I will ether get yelled at or depending on how much this client was worth, I did a mental gulp, maybe even… fired.

"It was my fault, Kaede, probably forgot to make an appointment again, like last time, remember?" Either he was trying to get rid of a guilty conscious or he wanted to have something over my head. I think the second.

"Well then come into my office, we have a lot to talk about, and you girl-"she doesn't know my name, Kagome, after six months, "get to work."

"Yes ma'am"

They both left through the second set of doors towards the left, towards the conference room, and out of my sight much to the relief of my nerves.

Somewhere around mid-day my nerves were awoken again when they both came through the door and bid each other fare well, with the shacking of hands. I didn't really notice, since I was on my latter still filing the porky files.

The only time I noticed was when he cleared his throat, and startling me made me lose my balance, falling of the later making me land on my butt. I thought the whole thing was hysterical, I stared laughing, at my clumsiness, which really is all you can do instead of being embarrassed.

Laugh at your self for doing something stupid or middy amusing, my dad had told me once that laughter was the cure for any kind of sickness, or hurt. I prided my self in being one of those people who lives for life instead of being afraid of what will come of it.

When I looked up to see the person who had cleared his throat, with a small smile on his face, I thought I'd never seen someone more handsome at the moment and once again I became breathless, this time our eyes where locked and for whatever reason I could not look away.

Then I thought that this was the same man that I was not going to fall for, the same man who probably had enough female friends to have a dates to last his life time way.

I snapped out of the trance.

Its one thing to be stupid, another to be a fool.

"Can I help you with something?" my voice calm, cool, and collected.

"Yes, I need an appointment for tomorrow at 6 am sharp." I was going to have to be here at 5:30! Man…now why did she need him that early for?

"Alright, can I have your name please?" And your number, the dark bad side of me said, I squashed that side.

"Guard, Inuyasha."

Now that's a funny last name. Guard, maybe it was abbreviated since it was long.

"Alright first thing tomorrow morning then Mr. Guard."

"Call me Inuyasha, please."

"No, have a nice day Mr. Guard" I smiled.

He pouted, I presume since that the closes thing that I can tell that it was. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled mysteriously and left.

There was no way on this earth that I was going to fall. No way I was going to play his little game and he needed to know that I was not going to be his next play toy.

I was independent. And I liked to stay that way.

Thinking back to things how they stared that day I would have laughed my self silly if one would have told me that things were just about to get interesting in my life.

Interesting was just how I ended up here in prison, hungry, cold, and miserable.

Yesterday my fear was that my life was going to become a routine, and that the most adventure I was going to get was in the books I read. Now in this prison, with my hands above my head chained to the wall, the only thing I feared for was my own life. It really was an accident that I slapped him! Honest!

That day when I was on my way home, tiered a sleepy the only thought that crossed my mind was that thanks to this Mr. Guard I was going to have to get up earlier than normal.

Going into the elevator, across the lobby, I pressed the number 13 and sighed. Thinking, cursing, at the man, I didn't expect there to be another person in the elevator with me.

But there was, I could feel it, there was defiantly some one in the elevator with me, now that I recall it, but I really hadn't cared.

I _should_ have _cared._

I _should _have _turned around_.

If I had I would have seen the pair of eyes. Those haunting sad and melancholy eyes glowing with held amusement, they were there and if I handed been so tiered I would have been scared.

But I didn't turn around.

And that proved to be one of my biggest mistakes, after meeting Mr. Inuyasha Guard.

I hadn't realized it at the moment but I was in big ass trouble form the moment I turned him down.

**Author Notes** - This is my fist story and I have many things planned for it, lots of twisting and turning of course. So hang on to your seat belts because this is going to be a bumpy ride!

With love, SL.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own it. Period.


End file.
